


Addicted

by Leviarty



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I bring up your mother during our intimate moments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

“Don’t you get it Shawn?!” Carlton exclaimed. “There’s a reason I could never make it work with my wife, with _anyone_.”

“And what’s the reason? Because you’re a dick?” Shawn shot back, utterly pissed. “Don’t you dare try and blame the job. ‘The job is my mistress’,” he quoted. “I’ve heard it before and I say bullshit.”

“It is the job! Of course it’s the job. You think I want to be this way? You think I like not being able to form solid relationships?”

“You know, I think you do,” Shawn glowered. “I think you love screwing with people who care about you because you’re just some sadistic bastard.”

“Well you’re wrong! I love you, but I love my job. I can’t just walk away from the department. I _can’t_.”

Shawn stared down at his feet for a long time, then nodded slightly before returning his attention to Carlton, his face showing far less anger than moments before.

“You’re right,” he gave in. He stepped closer to Carlton, so that their chests were nearly touching, but not quite. “You’re right,” he said again. “You love the force and you could never give it up. But here’s where you’re wrong: I’d never ask you to. That’s why this will work between us, because as addicted as you are, I’m just as obsessed.” He leaned in and kissed him passionately. “Don’t think you can get rid of me that easily,” he smiled when they finally pulled away for air.

“We are a psychologists dream,” Carlton said between kisses.

Shawn pulled away and glared with little malice.

“Do I bring up _your_ mother during our intimate moments?” he asked.

“Yes, actually, you do,” Carlton pointed out. Shawn made a face as he pondered the revelation.

“Hmm,” he shrugged and went back to kissing.


End file.
